


From California (Home Sweet Home)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: "time for work" "nope", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blankets, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Playing Hooky, SO MUCH HAPPINESS, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee breath, i should do homework, so good, they're helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: this is just so self-indulgent and lovelytitle is from Let It Roll by All Time Low





	From California (Home Sweet Home)

Ryan’s alarm blared, piercing through the warm morning and waking him with a groan. He rolled out of his half-conscious boyfriend’s grip to turn the alarm off. Seven a.m. felt more like five to him but he still nudged Shane lightly.

“Babe...we need to get up...” he muttered, kissing him quickly on the cheek and sitting up.

“No,” Shane argued and the younger turned his head back and cocked an eyebrow.

“Actually, yes,” Ryan chuckled and bent forward to stretch,” come on, Shane, it’s seven.” Said sleepy man cracked an eye open and looked at his lover tiredly, reaching his arms out for Ryan to come back and lay down.

“I wanna love on you today. Can we call in, pretty please?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked at him, “seriously? I want to, but-“

“No, no buts. If you wanna stay we should,” Shane grumbled sleepily and Ryan laughed, laying back on his broad chest, “come on, we never get to do this. It’ll be okay this once...”

“That sounds lovely actually,” Ryan sighed, “fine. We’ll stay, but just because you promised to love on me today.”

Shane smiled as wide as he could manage - being as tired as he was, “I’ll call in for both of us, just say we got that bug that’s goin’ around.”

“Thank you,” Ryan hummed as he disabled his alarm and snuggled close to Shane, who was just getting off the phone with their boss.

“He says to get well soon,” he grinned and Ryan swatted at his arm playfully, already feeling sleep tug him back in as their limbs tangled together once more.

—

When Ryan woke next, it was to yet another abrupt happening (though this time a touch rather than a noise). Shane’s lips had found their way to his jaw lazily but with intent, and his long fingers were wrapped around his thick thigh. Ryan hummed tiredly and let his hand come to rest on his boyfriend’s peanut coloured locks.

“Glad to see you’re up,” Shane teased, “I was beginning to think you’d miss out on all of the lovin’.”

Ryan didn’t respond with words, only a snicker and an arched back as Shane licked delicately over his Adam's apple. He felt his dick give a weak twitch as Shane’s thigh pressed against it and he groaned.

“Sh-Shane please don’t tease me right now...” he grumbled, rutting down against Shane’s knee with lazy need.

“M’not teasing. Just going slow,” he said rather matter-of-factly and Ryan growled lowly, still trying to wake up.

Shane took the sound as a “not funny, asshole,” and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Ryan’s boxers. When they were around his ankles, he looked down to admire Ryan in his stark nudity; the beginning stages of a scruffy beard, dark eyes watching him, half-hard cock just begging for attention, muscles taught and bulging under tan skin.

With no desire for foreplay, Shane reached for the bottle of lube on their bedside table. Ryan sighed happily and spread his legs for the older to have entire access to his body. Shane took the nonverbal invitation, teasing slick fingers around Ryan’s hole and watching excitedly as he fell apart just as he had their first time (all that time ago), without even being inside of him. Ryan moaned excitedly and pressed against Shane’s fingers, sighing happily when two entered him, still a little stretched from their sex the night before. Shane pressed lazy kisses over his hot chest and worked him open with two until a third could be added. 

“Fuck, Shane,” Ryan sighed, “Fu-uck, right there!” He arched his back as his boyfriend’s blunt nails raked over his prostate. 

Shane pumped his fingers a few times, letting them press up against Ryan’s sensitive nerves, before sliding them out altogether. He dribbled a little extra lubricant on his own cock, wincing at how cold it still was,  and pressed against Ryan’s messy hole. Shane cracked a smile as he felt the younger press back on him eagerly until his head pressed inside and he groaned, letting Ryan adjust before fully bottoming out. 

"Fuck, Ry," Shane grumbled, rolling his hips lazily into the other, neither of them really desiring to break too much of a sweat. He pulled one of Ryan's legs up over his shoulder, pressed a kiss to his calf, and reviled in the whines and moans they flew from the other's fat lips. They didn't really ever make love. More often then not it was exciting, needy, young fucking; whenever they took time to really adore each other during sex, Shane was ecstatic. 

He shifted forward, dragging Ryan's other leg to his shoulder and bent to kiss his lips. The kiss was intimate and firey and Shane's usually-level head was spinning as he began fucking Ryan deeper and a little bit faster. He moaned when he felt Ryan's teeth tugging on his lip followed by a tongue in his mouth. 

"Fu-fuck," Shane muttered between heavy kisses as he felt himself get close. Ryan just nodded and tossed his head back, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Shane all around and inside him. 

Ryan held tightly onto the pillowcase on either side of his head as Shane pushed him closer to the edge with every slow drag against his prostate. Before long Ryan's back was arched until their chests met and he was spilling over both of them with a shudder. Shane moaned when he felt the hot splash on his stomach, fucking him hard exactly four more times until he was coming inside Ryan with a low growl. 

They stayed there for a minute, Shane always liked to make sure that his cum would be staying inside because he was shamelessly possessive of Ryan. Ryan whined when he pulled out, hating the empty feeling that always followed as soon as their one body became two again. 

"We're taking a shower," Ryan mumbled between sleepy kisses to Shane's reddened lips. 

The older nodded and pulled himself from the bed, carrying Ryan in his arms to their bathroom, setting him on the cold countertop, earning a groan from the other.

"Why did you put me up here, you know my ass is naked and this sink is cold!" Ryan complained and Shane rolled his eyes, pulling him into the warm water.

"Is this better, your highness?" he retorted and Ryan couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes. It is." Shane kissed his lips exasperatedly and reached for the bottle of shampoo, only to drip it onto Ryan's wet hair and wash it for him. He knew Ryan would never say, but he loved being taken care of like that and Shane was always happy to take care of him. And Shane kept his promise; after they showered, he made them some oatmeal and coffee and they stayed in bed all day. 


End file.
